


A New Normal

by megane_trip



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, basically smut, it's a little nasty i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7438366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megane_trip/pseuds/megane_trip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of experiences both new and familiar for Virus and Trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This fic uses the idea that Trip stayed in the Research Facility for a while after Virus was released for whatever reason (treatment/surgery/etc), so Virus has been out on his own for a while.  
> I wrote this months ago and I was just kind of sitting on it and I can't believe I'm finally posting it but here it is finally for the First Time prompt for ViTri Week  
> I'm super new to writing fics so please excuse my inexperience =w=

It had been years since he'd last seen Trip.

He knew today he was to pick him up, brief him on work and the basics of life 'outside,' confirm he understood, and hand him the key to his own apartment. _The apartment that anyone familiar with Trip on any level knew he wouldn't use_ , he thought. They had been placed in the same building, on the same floor even, but as expected, after Virus handed Trip his key and turned to leave, Trip followed close behind.

_It's been a while._

The door shut firmly behind them and the comfortable silence that hung in the air served a more-than-welcome greeting after the day they'd had. Much of it had been taken up with paperwork for identification documents and detailing emergency procedure  protocols, so whatever excitement he may have felt on Trip's  behalf was quickly drained. They ordered takeout, Virus amused himself with Trip's reactions to the new world of flavors, and they commented absentmindedly about TV programming until it was late.

"I'm going to bed," he spoke flatly.

"Ok." As did Trip.

 

* * *

 

"You're keeping me awake."

"Sorry." He made no effort to move.

Of course they would both end up in the same bed, no different than years before. It was almost the same except both the room and the warmth against his back were considerably larger now. Trip had nuzzled himself into the back of Virus' neck, presumably to sleep as close as he could manage, but neither had managed drift off.

"You smell nice, s'been a while." It had been quite some time. The last time they had been in this position, neither of them were sure they would ever experience anything else. Life outside the Institute was a far away dream. "I remember," Trip continued, "after you left, they changed the sheets. It smelled bad. Took your name off the door too. Some people thought you died." Virus almost laughed. He'd never considered how the other subjects would take his absence. Trip was talkative tonight. "I pretended you died too, for a minute. Glad you didn't die for real."  
Trip pressed his face even closer, making the area uncomfortably warm and moist. Virus debated distancing himself but he it was unlikely Trip would simply turn over and fall asleep if he did. He'd move with him.  
"Smells niiice... Brings back memories." Virus didn't think nostalgia would be something 'niiice' but that wasn't his problem.

The moonlight filtering through the window made it feel like the sun had only set minutes prior, though Virus knew it must be much later. He could fall asleep if Trip would let him, but things as they were, he took solace in the next day's clear schedule. And so he laid there, merely _aware_. And growing more aware by the minute thanks to the firmness pressing against his lower back. Trip was making no move to address it himself and he wondered how long he'd ignore it since he seemed perfectly content to suffocate himself on Virus' scent indefinitely.

"Trip."

"Mmm?" He sounded content indeed.

The topic of sexuality hadn't been breached in the days they spend at the institute and Virus wasn't sure how to address it. Perhaps directly was best, he figured.

"Are you gay?" He felt what he was sure was a shrug. Uncertain or uncaring, probably both. "You're fine like that?"

Silence, then as though Trip was thinking it over, "Wanted to wait, I'm havin' fun."

He felt the form behind him shift again and a hand now rested on his side as he contemplated the consequences of his thoughts carefully. Before this moment, he hadn't considered Trip as more than a mutual existence, but now the child he met in those sterile halls had grown to demand his attention in another way. Still, he didn't believe it was Trip's goal to arouse himself but rather a coincidental response from a body in the throes of development, and that did offer some amount of comfort. Nothing had changed between them. Trip just did as he did and whatever occurred, occurred.

"I'll go to the bathroom in a sec," Trip interrupted his thoughts.

"Are you going to think of me?" Virus' curiosity got the better of him.

He could feel Trip's lips pull into a smile against the skin of his neck. "Yeah."

Virus closed his eyes and smiled himself. _So frank_. It was endearing and he realized that after so long passing the days around the dregs of the Old Residential District he'd forgotten how much he appreciated that kind of honesty. He could feel Trip's cheek now against him, and the sigh he released sounded loudly in his ear. He wondered briefly what Trip was thinking before he concluded it didn't matter.

He moved to sit up then, Trip following his skin only momentarily. Despite the time apart, he had thought nothing of returning to exactly what he had left, and he suspected the same went for Trip. Years amounting to no more than an instant- the human ability to adapt was a frightening thing. Already Virus had adapted to being alone, and now already they had both changed, now so beautifully adapted to a world with each other again. But the Trip looking back at him now, who studied his form in return and who met his eyes with the same mirrored blue, was not as he remembered. He looked at the other person in his bed that night and noticed for the first time in their history the contours of his maturity, seemingly absent until that moment.

Virus shifted his weight, facing him fully now. He spoke in as nonchalant a voice as he could muster. "So do you want to have sex tonight?"

He couldn't tell by his face if Trip had been expecting his question but he barely got it out before he was cut off by an enthusiastic, "A lot."

He figured as much. Trip was large and had grown much, but in the facility such things were rarely gotten away with. _Besides, he wasn't the type they'd like._ Thus whatever had come of Trip's sexuality so far was likely washed down a drain during the allotted bathing period. Virus smiled again. _Cute. No different than how I must have been, maybe. Quaint if a little unbecoming._

"You won't know what you're doing so you can just lay there." He was expecting a whiny protest but there was only silence. "Take off your underwear."

He turned to the edge of the bed and removed his own, letting them fall to the floor before fishing around in the nightstand drawer for the small bottle he kept there. Conveniently enough, Trip seemed to be fine cooperating with the commands.

"So do-"

"Just sit still." Virus hadn't meant to interrupt him but he continued anyway, "I'll get on top, that should be the easiest." He lifted his leg and sat himself over Trip's muscled thighs. Seeing him naked for the first time in years was less awkward than he expected. Was anything ever awkward between them?  
Trip was already hard which came as no surprise. Looking down at the body beneath him, he was content. Thankful, even. "You look good. Here, too." He palmed Trip's dick to get a feel for the size, smiling.

"Virus..."

Virus glanced up but continued after hearing nothing further. Trip only watched him closely, his expression heavy with anticipation and his usual lazy attitude nowhere to be seen. Virus flipped open the cap as he balanced himself with his other hand and watched the viscous fluid pour out and Trip's dick jump from the sensation and felt the air rush from his exhale on his own skin.

"Sorry, it's cold." He wasn't really, but it's what one said. Trip didn't seem to mind to begin with.

 _They were going to have sex._ He'd take Trip inside him and ride him slow at first and then harder until they both came... Just the thought of it was already making him uncomfortably hard. Looking down at him between his thighs, feeling the firmness of the erection in his palm, he couldn't imagine ever regretting this decision. He stroked Trip's length lazily and lightly while he probed two fingers into himself. In and out, gently stretching with practiced but impatient motions. He leaned forward and repositioned himself; it wouldn't be as easy but this would be good enough.

"If you move before I say so, you'll be sorry."

Trip gave no answer. Virus watched him for a moment until he was confident he was taken seriously before slowly lowering himself back. The tip, halfway down... Virus wasn't new to the feeling but taking Trip inside him was a decidedly novel sensation. Full and hot and stretching him just past comfortable. Trip's mouth parted with a heavy sigh from a breath he didn't know he was holding.... Finally to the base and the feeling of Trip's pelvis between his legs. Virus took a deep breath in and out to relax, stroking himself as a distraction from the discomfort.

Trip wasn't small anywhere anymore and as he took a moment he gave his hips a short roll, feeling his form inside. Trip was breathing much more heavily now, hands gripped tightly on his Virus' thighs and with every movement of Virus' hips his own moved minutely, restlessly trying to keep himself still. Virus did appreciate the effort.

He brushed Trip's bangs from his face and cupped his cheek. "Good boy..." he smiled down at him. Whether Trip found this sarcastic or not didn't matter, he supposed. "You're doing so well, being so good for me-"

At that moment, Trip's face contorted as his chest rose and fell quickly with a stifled moan as he dug fingers into his partner’s skin.

Virus' expression fell seconds before he felt the warm, telltale sensation confirming the obvious. "...You didn't. My god, really?"

Trip smiled back through labored breaths and tinted cheeks. "Couldn't help it."

Virus sighed. He hadn't even moved. He'd just gotten adjusted. Disappointment.  
"I don't know why I expected anything different. Hang on," he lifted himself, ignoring the liquid running down his thigh and Trip's sound from the over-stimulation by his movement, and let himself fall onto his back. He was still hard; a pitiful level of endurance shouldn't ruin things for him too.  
"Maybe you couldn't help that but at least get me off with your mouth."

The languid fog about Trip seemed to vanish in an instant. His eyes were bright and his wide grin was back as he sat up. "I put my mouth on it and do stuff 'till you come, right." Trip had Virus' dick already in hand as he flatly confirmed no details in a too-husky voice.

"Don't squeeze so tightly, shit..." Virus breathed as Trip immediately loosened his grip. "More or less, yeah."

He gave a short laugh. "'Kay."

Virus watched him settle between his spread legs, wipe up a dribble of fluid from his thigh and touch it to the head of his dick. "Eheh, stickyyy..."

"Trip."

"I know~ I'm not a _virgin_ , hahah."

Virus rolled his eyes. _Yeah technically..._ Trip used one hand to halfheartedly stroke him while the other roamed his stomach and sides, pausing momentarily over a mark above his right hip bone- a barely visible scar he could only guess what from- before continuing to trail over his skin. It had been a long time since someone had bothered to do even this much.

Trip was clearly enjoying himself and the expression he wore was as if Virus was the best toy a kid could ask for. A wide grin, eyes rapt, looking as though nothing in the world could override his interest in what lay before him. He had seen it long ago too, the time Trip ripped out his IV and played with the blood.

A hand now rested on his inner thigh while the one on his dick took on a faster pace. _That's more like it._

He remembered the time they'd found a dead mouse in the lab. Trip had ripped an ear off of it. "I dare you to eat it," he laughed, and Virus found his taste in jokes questionable. _Looking back, he probably wasn't joking..._ They had been caught and escorted out by a lab tech before he could find out. Why did he have to recall that now?

Trip's tongue parted his lips and lapped lightly at the tip, short and seemingly hesitant. Not what he was hoping for but nice. _Well, he's new at it._ Trip worked his way down the shaft in the same manner, glancing up to meet Virus' eyes periodically. _I should tell him what to do, at this rate_... Seemingly in response, Trip stuck his tongue out as far as it would go and ran along him firmly before finally taking him in his mouth. Virus inhaled sharply. _Better, better!_ And as if waiting for that cue, in one swift motion Trip's free hand pressed two fingers inside.

"Ah... Trip that's- ngh-" He felt Trip laugh.

He had almost his entire length in his mouth now, teeth scraping lightly but uncomfortably against the sensitive skin. He looked up at Virus, obviously proud of himself for catching him off guard, as he moved his head in small motions, rubbing his tongue where he could and moving his fingers inside to the same pace. Unskilled and rough but pleasurable still.

Blue eyes watched Virus' eyebrows crease and his lips slack. As unnerving as it was to be seen like that, it was that _look_ of Trip's that drove him to indulge himself. _Look at him trying so hard._

He pushed deeper into Trip's hot mouth, spreading his legs wider as he sank down and lightly arching his back into the bed. That was all it took to encourage his partner. The fingers inside him moved faster, slick with cum and echoing wetly in the quiet room. Trip pushed himself further onto his length, managing to hold him deep in his throat for an impressive number of seconds while his fingers massaged unguided inside.

_He's completely unrefined but hell if his eagerness doesn't make up for it..._

He knew he was close and there was no point in holding out; he reached out and pressed down hard on the blond head of hair. Trip gagged, coughed, and the muscular spasm that resulted from it was enough to push Virus over the edge. His hips jerked upwards, earning another cough and the best climax in his recent memory. After a moment, he tugged on the hair in his fist to pull him off and watched Trip, threads of spit and semen hanging off his chin, try to wipe his face off with the hand that had been inside of him. He cringed and sighed heavily.

"That wasn't bad."

"Mm-hm," Trip agreed, and Virus realized he still had his cum in his mouth, holding it there for reasons he couldn't imagine.

"You can spit it out if you want, I don't care."

And spit it he did, into his hand, purposefully flexing his palm around it. He left his mouth open, tongue hanging out as he drooled into his still-open hand, and Virus lay there full of awe and disgust and some kind of intrigue. Virus wondered if he intended to dispose of the sizable amount of fluids now pooled in his hand anytime soon, but he didn’t have the chance to wonder for long.

"I'm hard again," was the next thing Trip said, and without waiting for acknowledgement, he shoved Virus' shoulder into the mattress, shifting himself atop his chest in what seemed like one motion. For his part, Virus was made to look up at Trip, the hand that had been on his shoulder only moments before now firmly in his hair, the weight of another body pressing on his ribs, his semen and Trip's drool dripping down his neck and clavicles as Trip so politely jacked himself off onto his face with his collected mess.

It was hard to breathe under the weight, but just as Virus was about to protest, Trip sat himself up on his knees, grinning down at him.

"Touch my balls."

 _And now he's making demands._ He thought about ignoring it to protest his treatment but, in the end, he supposed it wasn't completely unexpected. Trip was gross. The grossest person he knew, an impressive feat, and something about that spurred Virus on to reward it. He reached up with the arm not pinned under Trip's thigh to stroke the warm bulge not far from his face. Trip’s sound of pure indulgence was unfiltered this time.

Yes, Trip was utterly disgusting, but the thought of it made him smile. _Why the hell not_ , he thought humorously and gave his best effort to open his mouth and extend his tongue as far as comfortably possible. He felt the fingers in his hair tighten. Trip laughed as he came, and Virus wanted to laugh too, though at himself.

"Sluuutty face, haha. That was damn hot..."

His scalp was still screaming from the abuse and now he had cum in his hair, obstructing one nostril, in his mouth of course, and threatening to drip into his eye. To make matters even more uncomfortable, Trip dropped himself heavily onto Virus' chest, forcing the air from his lungs. He was making prolonged sounds of satisfaction as he lay there, but he _really_ needed to move. Trying to nudge him off was unsuccessful so Virus swallowed and gasped, "Come on... you're heavy..."

It had the desired effect. Trip grinned again, playfully now, and rolled off him at last.

Eyes shut and catching his breath, the sudden cold sensation on his face and chest was only a mild annoyance in light of his exhaustion. He was sure Trip was still watching him but he had no reason to care.

Trip was the first to speak, sounding his usual disinterested self once again. "Next time, you'll fuck me, right. We'll switch." As though it was already some deal between them, signed, stamped, and finalized.

"Who knows."

"Ehhh..." There it was. The whiny protest Virus had been expecting all along, though not how he figured he'd get it. Predictably unpredictable, the way he liked it.


End file.
